You Drive Me Crazy
by wereleopard
Summary: Ronon has found the person he wants, but can he make John realise this.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Drive me Crazy 1/2 Genre: Stargate Atlantis Author: Wereleopard E-Mail: .uk Category: Ronon/Sheppard Summary: Ronon has found the person he wants, but can he make John realise this.  
Spoilers: Series 2 Rating: NC-17 Ok this is my first ever Ronon/Sheppard story Disclaimer: The characters from Stargate Atlantis do not belong to me. I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.  
Feedback: Please I can beg if you need me too.  
Chapter One

The enzyme had heightened everything including his attraction to John Sheppard but it wasn t anything new to him as he had lived with this attraction ever since they had first met and Ronon had shot and tied him and Teyla up.

The ex-runner could clearly remember how turned on he had been watching the dark-haired stranger all tied up, wondering the other man would be receptive to getting to know each other better, a lot better and with a lot less clothes. So before he checked the rest of the equipment he jacked himself off knowing that he would have been a lot less scary if he had a hard-on. He had never felt such an instant attraction before in his life and especially not to a man he had never spoken too.

Nothing had ever come from it but Ronon s attraction had grown each single day and sometimes when his mind wandered he wondered if it could be more. Whether, they could have something special together. But Sheppard never gave any indication of wanting anything more, or even finding men attractive. John Sheppard was everything he could ever want a great leader whom would give up his life for any of them, the kind that Kel should have been, he was a caring man and he had a sense of humour. Some of the jokes and comments he made seemed to make the man himself laugh but Ronon had no idea what they meant but seeing Sheppard laugh was worth the not understanding.

The enzyme that was when he knew that their leader did in fact want him. He saw those eyes become black with desire, lucky enough he had been the only one to look and see it. Sheppard had looked away as soon as he realised that he had been caught, but still nothing happened but Ronon was going to push he wasn t going to make the first move but there would be one and soon. Plans started to form his mind.

XXXXXXX

Sheppard was going crazy and Ronon was the one who was doing it. With all these gentle touches accidentally brushing his arm, back or even ass. The standing a little too close for just being friendly, the long lingering looks, and of course the fuck me now one and that was in public.

The training room was worse, or better depending on how you looked at the situation at least he had a lot of masturbatory material. When Ronon would take him down, he would then straddle John s waist and grind his ass into John s groin rubbing ever so slightly before standing and holding out a hand and when Ronon let John win without thinking he did the same thing and sat across that perfectly flat stomach, when he realised what he had done John had gone to move but strong hands gripped his waist and pulled him down rubbing against his ass only for a few seconds before he let him move.

However, it had what had happened just a minute go was the last straw they had been walking down one of the corridors when large carts with boxes had to get past them instead of backing to the wall standing side by side Ronon had pushed him against it chest to chest and thigh to thigh. He could feel the hardness against his. Deep eyes stared down at his, a tongue sliding out of the mouth that had been in so many of John s fantasies licked across those very kissable lips. Then he was gone and John was left alone standing there with lust running through his veins and an erection in his pants.

XXXXX

Ronon groaned not only had he pushed Sheppard but also him self. He stripped off his waistcoat, boots and trousers. Laying down on his bed he took himself in hand, his throbbing penis aching with the need to be released. Slowly he moved his hand up and down he liked the tightness of his palm around himself. What would Sheppard s hand be like? Would his ass feel tighter? And, of course would Shepherd be an animal hard and fast or slow and sensual as he fucked Ronon?

There was a beep at his door; Ronon hoped it was Sheppard if not whoever was on the other side was going to get a real shock. The door opened and there in fact was the man he had been thinking about. The Lt Col walked in and neither of them heard the door whoosh shut their eyes were on each other Ronon s hand moved faster and faster, his other slid up across his six-pack, up his chest to a nipple pinching and squeezing it hard, the Satedean knew he wasn t going to last seeing John watching him those eyes black, that heaving chest and the hardness beneath his trousers.

It had worked and Sheppard was not leaving this room until one or both of them had been fucked even if Atlantis was falling down around their ears, this had been to long coming and nothing and no one was going to stop them and if someone did they would get a hell of a show.

John. He screamed, his voice deep and rough, come landed all over his hand and chest.

Ronon lifted his hand and licked it, he heard a gasp and the next thing he knew John was attacking his mouth with passion. This is what the ex-runner wanted, it was what they both wanted and needed. That was also why neither of them had found anyone, even a casual fuck buddy it was because they need for each other was too much and no one could ever compare.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Ronon's mouth opened wide as John attacked it, this is what he wanted, what he waited for. Now John knew what it felt like to be him all that pent up frustration needing a release and for only one person, one man.

John's had traced his hand over that muscular chest pinching the nipples and feeling the groan that Ronon released into his mouth. But this wasn't enough, kissing would never be enough. He finally managed to wrench his mouth away from that delicious mouth beneath his.

He kissed his way down that strong handsome face, his eyes staring into ones that were now nearly as black as the night sky. John nipped and sucked at the pulse point in Ronon's neck, feeling that naked body under his buck. Continuing his journey southward he reached those hard nubs which he gently bit and sucked on, moving across and given its twin the same treatment, licking down that perfect six-pack.

Ronon was moaning and writhing at what John was doing but he was the one who had suffered and he was going to fuck John Sheppard, hard and fast so he would feel it for days later, if this was going to be the only time that they did this Ronon was going to make it memorable so every time John closed his eyes, his mind, his body would remember this, remember every touch, ever push.

John gasped as he was suddenly laying on his back while Ronon ripped of his clothes and gazed at him hungrily, it made the Lt Col harder, if that were possible. He never wanted anything more. Ronon kissed him hard and quickly but never explored like John had, the runner went straight to the source and swallowed him. His body bucked up trying to get deeper into that moist mouth.

Ronon gripped hold of those slim hips to stop the movement, now he was in control and he was going to make John lose his mind and scream his name so all of Atlantis could hear it and know that the military leader was no longer free he belonged to Ronon Dex.

John gasped trying to watch Ronon's head bobbing up and down but he couldn't, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as an agile tongue wrapped around the head of his cock. He could feel himself getting ready to come there was a tingling down his spine, his balls started to tighten up. Arching his back as he came.

"Ronon." John screamed.

Ronon grinned as he let John's shaft fall from his mouth, he waited for the other man to finally open his eyes and look at him and when he did Ronon licked the come from his mouth and smiled as John groaned in want.

"I'm going to take you John." Ronon moved up the sweaty body and whispered huskily in his ear. "You're going to come so hard, scream so loud, for so long you won't be able to talk and everyone in Atlantis is going to hear you and know that you're mine and no one else can have you."

John shivered from excitement he wanted to feel Ronon inside of him pulsing, throbbing.

"Oh god Ronon." John whispered afraid to talk louder, afraid he might wake up and find out this wasn't happening.

Ronon reached over to the plain simple table that sat by his bed and picked up the oil, he bent over John again and kissed him once more before moving to the bottom of the bed. Opening the bottle he slicked up his fingers.

"On all fours John." Ronon's voice was deep and gruff.

John moved without thinking as he turned over and went onto his hands and knees, his ass waving tantalisingly in front of Ronon's face.

Ronon couldn't help it he wanted a quick taste, leaning forward and with a quick swipe of his tongue he ran it over John's hole, pushing it in as far as he could. He felt John's body jump slightly at the shock but if there was going to be a second time and if Ronon had anything to say about it there would be he was going to explore and know everything about that body in front of him, that delectable firm ass that soon would be his. With one slicked finger he slowly pushed into that hole moving his finger in and out, when he could feel John pushing back onto his digit he added a second one scissoring them, opening John up.

"Now Ronon." John begged.

Ronon pulled out his fingers, slicked up his cock. Slowly, so very slowly pushed into the tight opening of John, the heat surrounded him, the muscles gripped him like a vice, the ex-runner groaned forcing himself not to slam hard, to be completely encased.

John tried to push back but a strong grip on his hips stopped him, the slowness driving him insane. Feeling that solid shaft within him.

"Oh god Ronon now, I need.." John's voice was breathless, he couldn't put into words what he wanted.

Ronon grinned ferally down at the other man, the sweat sliding down that muscular back, down his spine, he had the urge to chase it with his tongue but that was going to be later. He pulled out so only the tip of him was still inside, then pushing hard with his hips he slammed hard. He felt John rock beneath him, he heard the groan from the head that was now buried into the pillow, he pulled out and slammed forward again this time hitting John's prostrate, there was, what would have been a loud scream but it had been muffled.

The fighter just let go and his instinct took over pounding harder and faster, letting all of his frustration and want for this man. He never wanted this end, he wanted John tied permanently to his bed. A wicked smile crossed his face at that thought, that was definitely something they could try later.

John had never felt anything like this, never felt this full. He knew that it was going to be difficult for him to sit down but that didn't matter, he moved one hand down his body to grab hold of his erection pumping it in time with Ronon's fast and hard movement. This is what he needed, what he wanted. This is why he had wanted Ronon to work with them and not leave, wanting to reach out and touch that body and now he could. The Lt Col screamed as Ronon hit his prostrate again, he wasn't going to last much longer he could feel the tingling up his spine.

Ronon knew that things were going to end soon, he was going to come he gripped hold of John's shoulders and pulled him upright, the position pushing him deeper into the other man, his movement slowing becoming more sensual. Rubbing his hands up and down John's chest, they bodies moving in tandom, skin against skin, dark against light, muscular against a slender frame. They were as different as night and day, two sides of coin, they completed each other.

Ronon moved his hands back to Johns' hips and helped the other man move faster, with a couple of more slams into that supple body, he bit into John's neck as he came still moving in.

Moving his mouth to John's ear, his voice husky and sexy. "You are going to feel me tomorrow, you are going to dream about me slamming into you. No one is going to ever touch you again apart from me. If they do I'll punish you, tie you to this bed and slowly, so very slowly explore every inch of you. I won't let you come until I want you to."

John groaned as that breath whispered of his ear, he pushed himself up and down faster, his hand moving faster, needing to come now.

"Ronon." He groaned as he came, semen landing on his hand, leg and bed.

John leant back against the body behind him, turning his head, smiling at Ronon and watching as his mouth came closer until their lips touch, the kiss was slow full of promise of things to come.

"This wasn't a one night thing for us John, it could never be that casual. I won't let you be with anyone else, I can't"

"I won't let you either Ronon." John whispered wincing ever so slightly as he moved on Ronon and collapsed on the bed next to him.

He started to dose, feeling a damp cloth clean him, the bed move once again as Ronon spooned against him pulling the covers over both exhausted men and as John fell into a deep sleep he felt happy, sated and safe.

The End


End file.
